In an environment, such as a retail store, events occur which are often hard to recall with accuracy. If, for example, a customer is dissatisfied with customer service received during a retail transaction, the customer may need to contact a manager or supervisor and relay what occurred during the retail transaction. Though some record of the retail transaction may exist, often the details of the transaction about which the customer is concerned are lost or difficult to find. Also, the time it takes for the customer to recount what occurred during the transaction may lead to frustration. Further, many customers may be reluctant to report a customer service issue and, instead, simply avoid doing business with the retail establishment in the future.